DESCRIPTION: Plans are proposed to implement a program to help increase the pool of disadvantaged high school students who are interested in pursuing careers in the sciences and, specifically, in biomedical research and the health professions. This program will also involve teachers, so that they may bring their updated skills, knowledge, and excitement back to their classrooms in order to help stimulate students' interest. Students and teachers will gain experiences in what are described as state-of-the-art research laboratories. Follow-up activities will take place so that established relationships will continue. Evaluation of the program and follow-up with participants will be implemented to measure success.